getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Getter Robo G (Mecha)
Getter Robo G (ゲッターロボG) is the second robot used by the Getter Team and successor to the original Getter Robo. Significantly stronger than the original, this Getter Machine was used to fight the Hyakki Empire. Unlike its predecessor who was designed primarily for space travel, Getter G was built mainly for combat. Getter Machines It is composed of three jet-like vehicles piloted by one of the three pilots. Dragon is the red jet, controlled by the pilot of Getter Dragon. Liger, the blue jet, is used by Getter Liger's pilot. Getter Poseidon's operator uses Poseidon, the yellow machine with pink head. All three are armed with missiles, but are generally very weak and never used in combat unless absolutely necessary. These jets surpass their predecessors in size, design for lift, speed, as well as firepower. They also appear when the pilots use the Open Get verbal command to break up the current form, so that they can change into another or so they can dodge an enemy's attack. They are also much easier to use as Benkei was able to effortlessly pilot the Poseidon in the manga with minimal training. Each are equipped with unique missiles. Formations As a Getter robot made for combat, Getter G boasts higher performance than it's predecessor. It is equipped with Getter Ray enhancement equipment, boasting ten times the amount of power compared to the original Getter. Getter Dragon (ゲッタードラゴン) (Formed from Dragon+Liger+Poseidon) * Height: 50m * Weight: 330 tons * Horsepower: 900,000 The aerial form of the Getter G able to fly at Mach 4 speeds with the Mach Wing for continuous use in the air. *'Pilot:' Ryoma Nagare *'Weapons' **'Spin Cutter' - Getter Dragon uses the buzz saw blades on its forearms as slicing weapons. **'Getter Beam' - A beam of purple Getter Energy, fired from Getter Dragon's head; the beam is Getter Dragon's second-most powerful weapon next to Shine Spark **'Double Tomahawk' - A pair of gigantic hand axes, and Getter Dragon's main melee weapon. **'Double Tomahawk Boomerang' - Getter Dragon throws a pair of tomahawks. It spins extremely quickly, cutting through anything it hits like a buzzsaw. Typically the weapon will curve in mid-air, hitting moving enemies and returning to the Getter after striking its target. In Armageddon, the attack is performed by combining the pair of tomahawks, and then throwing them. **'Getter Laser Cannon' (Seen only in the manga and videogames) - A big, laser gun that is unattached to Getter Dragon **'Shine Spark' - Getter Dragon covers itself in Getter Rays after harnessing the power to its limit and rams its foe. It is the Getter G's most powerful overall attack. * Combination Attacks ** Double Getter Beam - Getter Dragon and Getter-1 fire their Getter beams at their foes. ** Stoner Sunshine Spark (Advance): Shin Getter-1 does a Getter Change Attack on the foe to make them vulnearable. Afterwards, Shin Getter-1 tosses a Stoner Sunshine at Getter Dragon and Getter Dragon uses it to strike instead of Shinespark. ** Final Dynamic Special *** MX - Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Grendizer fire their Chest Blasters at their opponent and then Getter Dragon Shine Sparks into the Chest Blaster crossfire, causing a massive explosion. If this move is a Dynamic Kill, the four robots watch the explosion from a distance. *** Z (Ground) - Mazinger Z fires off a Koushiryoku Beam, Great Mazinger fires off a Thunder Break, Grendizer fires off a Space Thunder and Getter Dragon fires off a Getter Beam. All four moves hit and then they launch the following moves: (Daisharin Rocket Punch (Mazinger Z), Great Booster (Great Mazinger), Double Harken (Grendizer) and Shine Spark (Getter Dragon). If this move is a Dynamic Kill, the four robots watch the explosion from a distance, with Great Mazinger lifting Getter Dragon with one arm. *** Z (Air) - Mazinger Z fires off a Rust Hurricane, Great Mazinger fires off a Great Typhoon, Grendizer in Spazer form fires off the Spin Saucers and Getter Dragon tosses its Getter Tomahawks. All four moves hit and then they launch the following moves: (Daisharin Rocket Punch (Mazinger Z), Great Booster (Great Mazinger), Double Harken (Grendizer) and Shine Spark (Getter Dragon). If this move is a Dynamic Kill, the four robots watch the explosion from a distance, with Great Mazinger lifting Getter Dragon with one arm. Getter Liger (ゲッターライガー) (Formed from Liger+Poseidon+Dragon) * Height: 50m * Weight: 330 tons * Horsepower: 750,000 The ground form possessing a right hand that can change with a drill and an anchor launcher for a left arm which is attached to a chain. It is able to move at high speeds up to mach 5. It is also able to fly in short bursts but has lower performance compared to Getter Dragon in water. *'Pilot': Hayato Jin, Michiru Saotome (Anime) *'Weapons' **'Chain Attack' - Getter Liger launches the anchor in its left arm attached to a chain, at its opponent **'Getter Drill' (AKA Drill Arm) - Getter Liger transforms its right arm into a drill and strikes an enemy with said drill. **'Liger Missile' - Getter Liger transforms its left arm into a rocket launcher and launches a trio of missiles at its opponent **'Mach Special' - Getter Liger attacks its opponent with the Getter Drill at extremely high speeds, creating a tornado extending forward from the tip. Enemies caught in the winds are immobilized. **'Getter Vision' - Moving at high-speeds, Getter Liger can create afterimages of itself to confuse opponents. Getter Poseidon (ゲッターポセイドン) (Formed from Poseidon+Dragon+Liger) * Height: 45m * Weight: 330 tons * Horsepower: 1.1 million The water and heavy-set form which boasts impressive defense power and massive strength. Its legs below the knee can transform into caterpillar tracks which allow it to move through rough terrain. *'Pilot': Benkei Kuruma, Michiru Saotome (attempted in Getter Robo Armageddon), Benkei Musashibō (New Getter Robo's potential future seen by Ryoma Nagare (New)) *'Weapons:' **'Finger Net' - Getter Poseidon can shoot a large fishing type net from its fingers. **'Yuushou' - A follow-up to Finger Net. Getter Poseidon can swing its captured opponent around and give it whiplash, in a manner akin to Daisetsuzan Oroshi. **'Strong Missile' - Getter Poseidon shoots one of the of missiles strapped onto its back. **'Getter Cyclone' - Getter Poseidon reveals a fan at the base of its head and uses it to fire a sharp burst of air at its opponent. This weapon is even more deadly when used underwater. ** Daisetsuzan Oroshi (Video Games only) - Getter Poseidon grabs an enemy and uses momentum to spin them around in a circle, followed by a devastating throw attack. Derivatives *Metal Beast Dragon *Shin Getter Robo G Picture Gallery File:Getter_Robo_G_Getter_Dragon-Mach_Wing.jpg|Getter Dragon File:Getter_Robo_G_Getter_Liger.png|Getter Liger File:Getter_Robo_G_Getter_Poseidon.png|Getter Poseidon File:Getter_Robo_G-1_Big.png File:Getter_Robo_G-2_Big.png File:Getter_Robo_G-3_Big.png File:Getter_Robo_G_Armagg.png File:Dragons_waifu2x_art_noise3_scale_tta_1.png File:Getter_Machine-Dragon.png|Getter Machine-Dragon File:Getter_Machine-Liger.png|Getter Machine-Liger File:Getter_Machine-Poseidon.png|Getter Machine-Poseidon Ac0921563e6fd0 full.jpg|Getter Robo G Forms in Armageddon Getter Dragon pic 03.png|Getter Dragon in Armageddon 049.jpg|Getter Dragon getterposeidon.png|Getter Poseidon File:Getter_Robo_G_SRW_F_Final.png|As seen on Super Robot Wars F Final File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_G_1.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω]] File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_G_1_1.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω]] File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_G_1_2.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω]] Video Gallery File:【スパロボα】_ゲッターロボG全武装|Getter G in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Getter_Robo_G_&_Black_Getter_All_Attacks|Getter Robo G in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 File:Getter_Robo_VS_Getter_Robo_G_Impact_Cutscene|Getter Robo vs. Getter Robo G in Super Robot Wars Impact File:Final_Dynamic_Special|Final Dynamic Special in Super Robot Wars MX File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Dragon|Getter Robo G Debut in Super Robot Wars Z File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Getter_Robo_Armaggedon_Shine_Spark|MetalBeast Dragon's Shine Spark in Super Robot Wars D File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei-hen_Metal_Beast_Getter_Dragon_Exhibition|MetalBeast Dragon in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-Hen Category:Robots Category:Getter Robo G Category:Getter Robo Armageddon Category:Shin Getter Robo